


You Need Me Like I Need You

by DerpyPigeon



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: : (, :/, After Doctor Strange, Alpha Karl Mordo, An AU where Karl is something like an inch taller than Stephen, Basically trans!Stephen AU, Cat Ears, Cat Tails, I have a problem with smut, I'm Sorry, I'm sorry if I have anything inaccurate, Infinity War and Endgame don't happen in this fic, Infinity and Endgame haven't happen yet, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not finished yet, OC Male characters - Freeform, Omega Stephen Strange, Still Can't Tag, The Avengers meet Stephen before Infinity War, The Avengers only get a small part, and now, and the future, cheesy as well, for everything I have written in the past, if I can help myself, oh and they are most likely to be short chapters, smut ;), this fic is kinda stupid tho, uhh, vagina breasts everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23393242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyPigeon/pseuds/DerpyPigeon
Summary: Stephen accidentally comes across Karl in the middle of chaos and wants him to come back to show him something, Karl though, isn't sure what to think of the whole situation.
Relationships: Karl Mordo/Stephen Strange
Kudos: 22





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Alphas, Betas and Omegas but with cat tails and ears.  
> Alphas are, typically, dominant and will fight over a mate if they have to. They have longer and sharper canine teeth than both Betas and Omegas.  
> Betas are basically normal people but with cat tail and ears with no particular behaviour.  
> Omegas go into heat twice a year can only be marked by a “love bite” which is located over the scent gland on the right side of the neck like a vampire bite.
> 
> Stephen's ears/tail are silver.  
> Karl's ears/tail are a dark brown with a black base and black tips.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Stephen first met Karl, they both kind of clicked, they even ended up sharing a heat later down the track, but then Karl left.

Usually Omegas were expected to have a mate by 25 years of age at the latest, but Stephen Strange was different. Even when he finished studying, he still hadn’t bothered with such a matter, heck, even when he was a teenager, he didn’t give a damn like a typical omega would or should; he wasn’t like them.

That was until he met Karl Mordo.

That name being said, it always did something to Stephen, he didn’t know why but it just made him want to be pinned down and taken by the alpha.

Stephen knew that he managed to drive the man up the wall somehow worse than anyone else does, but that never stopped him from doing annoying things like say… _flirting_.

Oh yes, flirting, you heard- read it.

When Stephen went through his first heat of the year at Kamar-Taj, literally everyone suffered, but not as bad as Karl did.

That poor man really copped it.

Stephen has been at Kamar-Taj for about 4 months now and is currently sitting on his bed thinking about the first time they met. He remembers feeling something kind of… bloom inside him, like he and Karl kind of clicked for some reason.

He was sitting in bed, suffering through heat.

‘And if I test him?’ Stephen started to wonder, starting to conduct a new way to annoy/ flirt with Master Mordo.

Dress Up?

Yeah, dress up… how far can Karl, a very strong willed alpha; someone that can withstand many urges, last till he either flips his shit or reacts the way Stephen wants him to? ; )

****

Later that evening, when Stephen knew Karl would be in his quarters, he started to prepare himself… **(that sounds wrong in my mind I’m sorry let me rephrase that.)**  
Stephen Strange started to dress up for his… target.

****

Today had been like other days, busy. Always busy training students, helping them get their spark in the mystic arts, la di friken da.

And as usual, Master Karl Mordo is at his quarters late but is sitting in a chair reading with his back to the door.

But just that simple action is bad but the poor man doesn’t even know it yet.

A light tap on the door kind of drags Karl out of his reading, “enter,” he mumbles loudly, not really so it made any sense, but it was something.

A second later he hears the door open and shut, a couple of light footsteps, but none of that is what pulls him out of his current activity; it was the scent.

_Shit._

“Master Mordo.” Karl’s predictions were proven true when the sound of Stephen’s baritone voice broke the what was once peaceful silence in his bedroom.

Karl slowly turns around to fully face his student and when he did so he felt his jaw drop and eyes widen at the sight before him. He also felt blood run south to his abdomen and north to his cheeks, he felt his tail twitch as well.

Stephen Strange, _his student_ , was standing by his bed dressed in a nurse’s uniform but with a skirt that was way too small for him and same with the shirt but holy fuck he looked so god damn _attractive_.

****

Stephen was surprised to see Karl’s reaction to his presentation, and he was even more surprised when Karl ushered him over with his hand.

Now Stephen is sitting on his teacher’s lap whilst said teacher is pleasuring himself with Stephen’s neck, pressing kisses and sometimes nipping or even actually biting and poor Stephen couldn’t shut himself up.

And fuck Karl was hard.

“Best we fix that,” Stephen murmured into Mordo’s ear and he felt himself shudder at his teacher’s response.

“Then lets.”

Dream come true much? Now best just let the night play out and hopefully it goes really well.

****

Give it a few months and everything good can turn to total shitstorm.

Kaecilius and his zealots have destroyed the London sanctum, attacked the New York sanctum twice, killed The Ancient One and poor Karl has just discovered that she had been drawing power from a volatile place known as The Dark Dimension where the evil entity known as Dormmamu lies and that he couldn’t trust her, like he'd been lied to literally ever since he had stepped foot in Kamar-Taj.

They’ve just managed to defeat Kaecilius and his zealots, Dormmamu too and Karl is moments away from turning and leaving everything behind.

****

_“You never could tell, Strange thought. He brought forth the green ring again, and wrenched time back into motion. First he drew it back to the point where the sanctum was intact. Then he let it go, to run forward again. Seven billion people on Earth would live out their normal lives._

_“We did it,” Wong said._

_Mordo nodded, but he looked solemn. “Yes. Yes, we did it. By also violating the natural laws.”_

_“Look around you,” Strange said. “It’s over.”_

_Okay, maybe they had violated natural laws, but they had saved Earth from Dormammu. That seemed like a win to Strange._

_“You still think there will be no consequences, Strange? No price to pay?” Mordo was hurting- Strange could see that. He was a man who had believed in The Ancient One, and now he didn’t know what to believe, “We broke our rules, just like her. The bill comes due. Always. A reckoning. I will follow this path no longer.” He turned his back on them and walked away, still with the sword sheathed on his back, into the chaotic swirl of Hong Kong._

_Strange looked to Wong, but neither of them knew what to do. So in the end, they returned to Kamar-Taj.”_

**-extract from “Doctor Strange” by ©2019 Marvel-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably edit each of the chapters and try and write them out better


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stephen and Wong attend a meeting with the Avengers about possible threats and memories come flooding back.
> 
> Terribly written, Avengers don't get any lines or mentions in this chapter just so you know : )

He should’ve stopped him right in his tracks. He should have followed Karl and dragged him back, but he didn’t. He didn’t even think of it.

And like this day could be any more stressful.

They had this stupid meeting they needed to attend for potential threats.

Stephen’s silver ears steer back and his eyes shut, his brows look like they formed into one he was that frustrated, frustrated by his long ago mistake.

He had a secret. A secret no one knows, not even Wong, no one. (But you, my dear reader, will find out soon).

Stephen gets up and straightens himself up in the mirror. He couldn’t go to this meeting wearing his sorcerer garbs because it was a meeting… with the Avengers. And they insisted.

****

_"He needs you for your flexibility as you need him for his strength."_

Stephen thinks about The Ancient One’s words about Karl and himself, they needed each other.

“Keep it together Stephen,” Wong says. Stephen nods in response, he knows Wong isn’t the best for emotional breakdown advice but he tries and it’s not like anyone including Stephen want him breaking down in a middle of a very pain in the ass but also very meaningful meeting.

The doors to the building open and soon, after walking through doors, more doors and taking a few turns, Stephen and Wong are in the meeting room.

The room is ridiculously big, with a huge oval shaped oak table with several black seats surrounding it, people taking seats or already sitting in them and a big projection screen up the front of the room.

Stephen and Wong take seats next to each other.

****

Everyone arrives and greets, takes their seats and the meeting begins…

Stephen isn’t really listening to any because they’re all physical but don’t have any mystical element to it, so it’s not really a sorcerer’s business or problem.

Until Mordo’s name pops up.

Stephen’s ears prop themselves up, his silver tail starts twitching furiously and he turns his head towards the image of Karl on the screen…

Mordo was wearing normal clothes, like no one would even suspect he was a magic user (though you and I and probably everyone know Master Mordo didn’t really like using magic). He was wearing a plain black shirt and a light grey hoodie. He was wearing blue denim jeans as well. The only not normal clothing items he was wearing were the Vaulting Boots of Valtorr and his sling ring.

Stephen was surprised to see Karl actually wearing the boots and his sling ring after everything that happened.

The memory of Karl turning his back and walking away on the streets of Hong Kong make Stephen want to curl up and cry.

“Now we believe that the wizards at the back may know something.” The presenter addressed.

Stephen and Wong stand up and it’s their turn to present anything they know of… Karl Mordo.

Wong leans closer to Stephen and whispers in his ear “You sure you can handle this?” 

“I’ll be fine,” Stephen replies and Wong nods to everyone else and sits. 

****

“I’m sure you would have guessed and yes Mordo was a recent master of the mystic arts.”

_Don’t worry Stephen, I’ll be sure to take good care of you._

“He believed in the Natural Law and took it very seriously.”

_You have nothing to fear. I will protect you._

“And it was because of this that he left.”

_I will keep you safe._

“And we have no idea where he is. Or what he is up to.”

_I promise you._

“And what connection do you have with this former sorcerer?”

_Sharp canines trace over his scent gland._

“A close one.”

“How so?”

_Sharp canines sink into the gland._

“He was my teacher and my former lover.”

“ok.”

**He made a promise that he _couldn’t_ keep.**

Karl made a promise that he broke and he did that all by himself. If he were to come back, if he were to stop whatever it was he was doing and come back and apologize, Stephen would forgive him.

Stephen opens a portal to Kamar-Taj several moments after the meeting concluded (which was a few hours from last chapter). When he steps through he meets one of the students in Kamar-Taj. 

“You manage to put him to sleep?” Stephen inquired.

“Yes Stephen, he’s asleep.”

 _Good_ Strange thought to himself whilst nodding the student a silent thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, I'm still not finished and it may be a while before I update again <3


	3. Accidental Meet-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the meeting, Stephen opens a portal to total chaos and standing right in the middle of it is Karl Mordo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this needs serious editing, bare with me here : )

Cars overturned, fires everywhere and people screaming and running away; and right in the middle is a battle between 2 magic users. 

And Karl was winning. Easily too.

Just a few more spells are cast between Karl and his opponent till said opponent is on the ground groaning and magic drained, literally.

Another down and still many to go.

Mordo hears a whirring sound and looks up to see a S.H.I.E.L.D jet. 

Moments later people dressed in black are surrounding him and they all raise weapons at him.

And all he can do is laugh. Laugh at these fools surrounding him.

_Just helped destroy a highway why wouldn’t they come after me?_

Fight?

No point. They aren’t abusers of magic so they aren’t his problem.

He takes one more look around him, returns his quarterstaff back in it’s place on his back and smiles as he does all these things. His next move is him grabbing his sling ring between his index and middle finger on his right hand and shows everyone what he has in his hand.

He places his right hand in front of him and does the same with his left and quickly performs the motion needed to make a portal.

Till he hears another one spawning and someone stepping through.

“Karl stop.”

He does so mostly in surprise, it’s been such a long time since he’s heard that voice, Stephen’s voice.

“Strange?” is all Karl could say as he turns around to face his former student and Jesus he looked like shit.

****

“Mordo, what is happening here?!” Stephen shouts whilst spinning around and frantically waving his hands down at the people in black.

“Put those down damn it!” They do so and Stephen relaxes a bit. He looks back at Karl in concern.

“Karl, what is happening here?” He pleads. Karl stays silent. He’s been silent since he addressed Stephen.

“Karl please.” He takes several steps closer until his face is up against Karl’s. He presses their foreheads together, “What are you doing?” he askes again “What are you doing? Karl, please tell me, what is going on?”

Still silence. Stephen feels tears sliding down his cheek, “Why are there cars overturned and fires everywhere? Why is it chaos here? Karl, why?” He feels like he’s repeating himself but he doesn’t know what else to say.

He attempts to repeat the question but Karl interrupts, “Strange?” Karl said it as if he just realised Stephen was actually here.

“What. Is. Happening. Here?” Strange was starting to loose patience now. Instead of answering the question, Karl wipes Stephen's tears away with his thumb. It's been so long since he felt the Americans skin.

Stephen’s shaking hand reaches for Karl’s and removes it from his skin.

****

Karl understood.

He left and broke Stephen’s heart and along with that his trust.

He has no right to actually touch him like he just was but, if that’s the case then what is Stephen doing?

“Karl, I need you to answer my question,” Stephen says in a stern tone. _Right, the question._

_How the fuck am I suppose to answer that? Well more in context, why can’t I answer that?_

All Karl could manage was opening and closing his jaw.

_Not even a sound?_

This definitely has an element of humiliation to it!

“Ok fine, scratch that! You can answer that later, but, Where have you been Karl?” Stephen was still staring at him.

_Ok that was a little more simple to answer. But not an answer Stephen will want. Going to have to make something up I guess._

“Trying to find a home Stephen.”

_Or not?_

“Somewhere I belong, I have to find some kind of purpose here on Earth. Within the Multiverse.”

_Now it all decides to spill out?? Are you serious?!_

“Then I had a revelation on my trip.”

_Oh shit._

“About the true purpose of a sorcerer.”

_Karl shut up!_

“The true purpose of a sorcerer is to bend rules, bend the natural law.”

****

Stephen didn’t like where this was going.

He steered his ears right back and his tail puffed right up in fear he took some steps back and got his hands ready for anything Karl might do.

“So I figured on my trip, that magic is like money, the more there is within someone, the more powerful they are, and I’ve discovered that my true purpose here on Earth is to get rid of that magic.” Karl looks at the fallen sorcerer.

****

_Well he got what he asked for._

Karl looks back to Stephen and the fear in Stephen’s eyes, the fear shown in his body language sent a cold shiver down his spine.

****

“Karl, you don’t have to do this, home is not where, it’s who. We need you to come back,” Stephen steps closer towards Karl again except this time he gently pressed his lips against Karl’s.

Karl doesn’t refuse it but he doesn’t really want it either. He doesn’t want it because it’s a distraction from his mission.

But for Stephen to even imagine him coming back? That was just ridiculous!  
Stephen knows damn well why he left.

Part of Karl wants to come back but it just can’t happen. It can’t happen. It cannot and it won’t. Stephen knows he is stubborn like this too.

The sound of Stephens voice brings Karl back to the real world “Karl, we need you to come back, I need you to come back.”

Stephen’s ears come forward again and he’s quietly purring. Karl’s ears do the opposite; they fold back and he’s quietly growling, only quietly though.

“Stephen, you know exactly why I left, why would you think I would come back?” 

_He can’t actually be crazy right?_

“Because I need you to, it’s personal matters and I’d prefer to not tell you what it is because I want to show you.”

_Fuck his bargaining skills! Fuck him and his beautiful voice!_

Karl can’t help but be curious as to what Stephen means by “personal matters” but something in his mind is still having trouble trusting anybody, and that unfortunately includes Stephen Strange. After what he discovered about The Ancient One _(What Stephen found out about The Ancient One)_ he’s been having trouble trusting anybody. 

_It could and should be a trap of some kind. A fucking trick! Leave Karl, leave now!_

“Stephen, I can’t and I won’t.” 

Those are his last words to Stephen before he rushes through a portal and runs.

****

_What the fuck just happen?_

“Trust issues? Great.” _Just bloody great!_


	4. Sweet Baby Child Of Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heat Stephen and Karl shared together, they bonded and an accident occurs... not a bad one though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut. that's all I have to say.

Today had basically been the same as every other one of Mordo’s days; busy. Busy and exhausting, but Karl had been here long enough now that it didn’t really do anything to him, he was so used to it that it became normal to wake up early (earlier then everyone else usually), train students (get a bruise or two), read a little and go to sleep at some stupid time (always loosing track of time!) 

Speaking of reading and loosing track of time, Master Karl Mordo was currently in his quarters late at night reading. Quietly reading a book with his back facing the closed door. 

Just that one small thing is a mistake that has yet to take its toll and the poor man doesn’t even know what’s coming for him.

The peaceful silence is soon interrupted by a small tap on the door which sort of pulls Mordo out of his reading but not quite, “enter,” he mumbles loudly to the anonymous visitor, it wasn’t really understandable but it could easily be heard from outside.

A few seconds later the door is opened and shut, a few light footsteps could be heard and the scent of an omega in heat is in the air.

When the scent reaches Karl’s nose and literally invades him, his attention from his book is ripped to shreds.

_Shit._

“Master Mordo.” Karl quietly groans when the sound of Stephen’s baritone voice breaks the what was once peaceful silence in his bedroom.

Karl very slowly turns around to fully face his student and when he did so he felt his jaw drop and eyes widen, his brown and black tail twitched and his ears moved forward, blood ran south to his abdomen and to his face at the sight before him. And because of the view in front of him, he is already shifting in his seat to try and get comfortable (he was somehow already hard and nothing has happened).

Stephen Strange, _his student_ , was standing by his bed wearing a nurse’s uniform probably a size or two too small for him (and that skirt, god fucking damn!), his silver ears are facing forward and his silver tail is swaying side to side and across his cheeks and nose was a cute little aroused blush.

Karl quickly ushers Stephen over to sit on his lap.

****

Stephen was surprised to see Karl’s reaction to his presentation, and he was even more surprised when Karl ushered him over with his hand. So now Stephen is sitting on his teacher’s lap whilst said teacher is pleasuring himself with Stephen’s neck, pressing kisses and sometimes nipping or even actually biting and poor Stephen could not shut himself up.

And fuck Karl was _hard_.

“Best we fix that,” Stephen murmured into Mordo’s ear and he felt himself shudder at his teacher’s response.  


“Then _lets_.”

Stephen felt himself being picked up as if he weighed nothing and escorted over to the bed where he is thrown on his back with Karl quickly climbing on top of him. The omega guides his arms around Mordo’s neck and drags the Alpha down into a hard kiss.

He could feel Karl quickly removing the costume, _desperate much? ; )_

Once the uniform is fully removed, Karl starts touching Stephen’s naked body everywhere. He starts kissing Stephen’s neck, licks a long stripe along the shoulder and back along his scent gland where he plants another small kiss.

Stephen makes an attempt to start removing some of Mordo’s clothes but Mordo carefully grabs both of his forearms and pins them above Stephen’s head. He continues planting more small kisses down along his collarbone till he gets to Stephen’s medium sized breasts and clutches his teeth over the nipple, eventually he starts to lick the small nub till Stephens begging for more.

_Greedy little attention whore._

“Gods Karl!” Stephen barely manages a whisper. His back is arched (creating _the perfect_ arch) and he is just a moaning and panting mess at Mordo’s mercy. Karl releases Stephen’s arms and lets go of his breasts and moves lower, leaving a trail of kisses as he slowly moves down towards between Stephen’s legs. He gently blows over Stephen’s clit and does nothing more.

Just sits there staring up at Stephen.

“What are you doing? Why did you stop?” Stephen starts whining.

“You’ve been waiting a long while for this to happen, haven’t you?” Karl’s smug and Stephen knows it. And Mordo is indeed correct, he has been waiting for a while for this to happe-

_Wait._

“Oh, I see what you’re doing,” Stephen says understandably. _Motherfucker!_ “You’re getting your revenge, making me wait, aren’t you?” Stephen pouts, “Make me beg?” _All knowing…_

Karl smirks, “Indeed, such a clever boy,” and licks a stripe along his clit. _Oh that feels good_. And it stops as suddenly as it began and Stephen whines.

Next thing he knows, Karl is kissing him again and whispering in his ear, “Such a clever omega, aren’t you?” Stephen can’t help but nod frantically in response, all he wants is Mordo to touch him properly.

The weight on the bed suddenly shifts and feels lighter, Stephen looks and realises that Karl was off the bed and unwrapping his arm wraps, soon enough he is completely stripped and _holy fucking shit! Bigger than expected!_ Stephen’s eyebrows both raise in complete surprise. Mordo’s cock isn’t huge but it’s definitely bigger than he expected.

He gives it a few quick strokes as he hops back onto the bed, settles himself between Stephen’s legs again and cuts straight to the chase. He licks repetitive stripes along the folds of Stephen’s vagina and moves up a little more and flicks the tip of his warm tongue over his clit, making Stephen moan. He keeps at this until Stephen is just babbling and almost about to come.

And then everything _stops_.

“Again?! Karl, come on, _please_ , please just fuck me!” Stephens panting is loud and his voice is a wreck, “Great things come from patience Stephen,” Karl chuckles and shoves 2 fingers inside Stephen, making Stephen gasp. _Sweet lord its been so long! And it feels so good_.

Mordo wiggles his fingers around a little while and then finally starts moving his fingers the right way. Eventually, Karl is 3 fingers deep and that’s when Stephen crying out, “Karl please! _Pleasepleaseplease!_ Just fuck me, fuck me _please_!” almost like he has lost all sense.

Soon enough, Karl decides to finally listen to Stephen’s pleas and stops, shoves all three of his fingers in Stephen’s mouth for Stephen to clean the mess. Once he’s finished, Karl starts to become a lot more commanding, “Be a good omega for me and get on all fours,” with no questions asked Stephen is on all fours.

  
Mordo spreads Stephen’s legs further apart and runs his hands down Stephen’s back, “Down lower,” Stephen does as told and Karl slowly pushes the head, and just the head, of his cock in to Stephen’s warmth. Stephen feels himself shiver and moan. _This is really happening! It’s finally happening!_ Karl starts fucking Stephen slowly, slowly as more and more of his cock is pushed into Stephen and once Stephen’s got the whole thing in him they’re both moaning softly.

  
“Fuck that feels good,” Karl leans over and repeats it in Stephen’s ear, “Fuck that feels so good, you like that don’t you?”

 _Yes! I love it very much_. And they haven’t even gotten to the fun part. Slowly Karl gets more and more rough and Stephen has shoved his face into one of the pillows to try and quiet himself (not working too well). “Don’t worry Stephen, I’ll be sure to take good care of you,” Mordo whispers into Stephen’s ear.

  
Stephen keeps on whimpering, he can feel Karl’s hands on his shoulder, moving back down to his hips till he suddenly stops. Stephen lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, “Roll over,” He hears Karl say, so he does, he rolls over onto his back and spreads his legs. Karl slips in between and slides his cock back in and continues to fuck Stephen at full speed. 

  
“You have nothing to fear. I will protect you,” He hears Karl pant into his ear, “I will keep you safe,” And Stephen believes him, Karl presses their mouths together and parts the kiss to whisper against his lips, “I promise you,” and presses them together again. 

Several more minutes pass and Stephen noticed Karl pick up his pace, “Are you close?” Stephen pants, Karl nods frantically against his neck, “God Karl, touch me,” He doesn’t need to explain what he meant because Karl was already rubbing his clit, Stephen gasps, “Oh Karl, oh that feels so good!” Karl’s panting starts increasing in frequency and he gently bites Stephen’s shoulder.

“Karl, I’m-I’m close!” Stephen’s head lolls back and then he whispers in Karl’s right ear, “Make me yours Karl, yours and only yours,” A few seconds tick by and Stephen whispers in Karl’s left ear, “ _Master_ ,” and without a second lost Karl latches his long canine teeth into Stephen’s scent gland whilst at the same time tying the pair together, Stephen’s orgasm dies down and soon they’re both breathing normally and both stuck in a knot.

  
_A knot, I’m in a knot with Karl Mordo!_ Stephen cheerfully thinks to himself. He’s all Karl’s now and no one can touch him except Karl.

****

Karl’s left. He’s gone and with no intention on coming back. Stephen had been feeling a little funny for about a week now, foods he usually thoroughly enjoys are just disgusting now and he’s been feeling exhausted all the time… and he’s been wanting ice cream really bad! He’d decided that it was really weird behaviour he was displaying so he went to one of the storage rooms in Kamar-Taj and found a pregnancy tester, went to the bathroom and tested _positive_.

****

So many months later, he’s gone into labour, given birth to a little Alpha and named him Emmet, gone to a meeting with the Avengers, found Karl in the middle of a wreck, tried to bring him back so Karl could meet Emmet but Karl wouldn’t have it and left and now Stephen is back at Kamar-Taj nursing his and Karl’s child, _The child Karl doesn’t know about._

“Sweet Baby Child Of Mine, My Little Sorcerer, My Little Emmet,” Stephen whispers to the small and sweet bundle in his arms. “You’ll meet daddy soon, even if I have to drag him by the tail,” Stephen places small kisses all over the baby’s face causing the baby to yawn and open his eyes and stretch his little hands out. _You’ve got mummy’s hands! So perfect and steady._

Stephen grabs Emmet’s little giraffe and gives it to Emmet only for his little boy to throw it across the room, _And apparently daddy’s strength!_ Stephen starts blowing raspberries on the baby’s forehead and picks the giraffe toy back up. Little Emmet starts to laugh, and it echoes throughout Kamar-Taj.


	5. Final Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might end up being a super short and fast chapter so I'm sorry if you were expecting more.
> 
> I'm also going to warn you peeps that there is going to be a lot of Karl talking to himself, there's a lot of his thinking in moments (Not sure if it's obvious (I hope it is though) but all Italic fonts are all what the characters are thinking)
> 
> Be sure to help give me new ideas in the comments (I mean like prompts) just so I can feel inspired : ) but thanks for reading this far!
> 
> I am also sorry that the update took so long, and that this fic is actually terribly written (I'm thinking I might give it a rewrite but I'll leave it for another time! 
> 
> I should also mention that none of this fic has been proof read at all so I'd be so grateful (is that a good word?) if you could also point any mistakes out!
> 
> Anyhow, I love you all and I hope you enjoy what's here!

After Karl left, his first instinct was to find a place, quiet and where he’ll be completely alone, so he found this abandoned warehouse in the outskirts of New York City, in which he has accommodated for several months now.

 _He wanted me to come back. Why?_ Karl had returned to his new “home” and was constantly pacing and frantically throwing his arms up in the air, _personal matters? Like what? What personal matters?_

“Was it some kind of a trick?” Karl knows, _he knows_ , that he is repeating himself, but he just _has_ to know. “What personal matter? What is Stephen talking abo-“ His sentence is suddenly cut off, he clears his throat and corrects himself, “What is _my omega_ talking about?” That sentence triggers a train of thought:

_He’s my omega because I bit him over his scent gland, that makes him mine. I had made promises- vows. And- wait, did I lie to him? Was I lying? No. No, he did this too, he played a part in all this, he is part of the reason I’m here. No, but I still made those promises- and now after so long, I see him again and he’s talking to me- begging me to come back because of “personal” matters. That night, I wasn’t wearing a condom and we-_

“Oh.” Karl’s train of thought reaches the idea station and has no need to keep going. _The knot_. He starts laughing, not because this no idea comes to him as funny, more because he’s not willing to believe it… at all.

“That’s not true,” Those words escape his lips and he can’t help but feel pain, those exact words struck home. It was those _exact_ words he said to Stephen as the omega claimed that The Ancient One was drawing power from the Dark Dimension. And the omega was indeed correct.

“It can’t be true- no, it’s not true!” He slowly starts raising his voice, _it can’t be true._

_No point fighting it now probable father. Once the idea has made a home it will more than likely have no intention on leaving._

“Oh jesus fucking- no, why- why didn’t you tell me?” Karl says to a wall, _that is not Stephen, Karl, that’s a fucking wall!_

Is he crazy? Was he actually going mad now? Surely it isn’t true!

He wasn’t fit to become part of the Fatherhood. He’d never even thought of it, dreamt of it. It never crossed his mind and now- _ok, lets be rational about this Karl, we don’t know for sure if we left Stephen with a child ok? It’s more than likely though, but what if he was pregnant, got a miscarriage or an abortion and needed to tell you in a place he felt comfortable? Right? Okay? Let’s not jump to conclusions here._

After a few calming breaths, Karl takes a seat. “Ok then, so what the hell am I suppose to do now? Go to him and ask?”

_Yeah, seems logical to do so, but, do you really want to? What are you going to do after that? You’ll be in Kamar Taj grounds and if it is just some trick then, how are you going to get out? Probably should go, just because it’s Stephen we’re talking about…_

A frustrated sigh escapes Karl, “Decision made then,” _Yes, decision is made. Go to Stephen, ask, get answer, then it’s after that we need to figure out: Book it or stay and give them a second chance? But the mission- shit! The fucking mission!_

“Scratch it! We can leave the mission on a temporary hold,” _Ok, put the mission in the box for now. Now, portal out of there or second chance?_ “Or get myself a second chance,” _or try and get yourself a second chance?_

********

Stephen was having quite the busy day.

“Gotta have some sort of break time don’t we Emmet?” Stephen walks over to the crib, leans over, picks the little alpha up and gives him a giant kiss on the cheek. The bub makes noises a baby makes and starts waving his little fists around, at this, Stephen finds himself chuckling, “Hungry are we?”

Moments later, he feeds the child and puts him back in the crib, grabs one of the spell books he’d been reading hours earlier and lays on his bed and begins to read.

And hours later (only a couple of hours), Stephen gets bored, _bored enough that I’ve just realised that I was reading the same line god knows how many times!_

Stephen lets out a huff and gets up to put some “out in the public” clothes on, just a simple T-shirt and a pair of jeans and along with that, a jacket and a pair of sneakers.

After all is said and done he calls out to Wong, “Hey Wong! I’ve gotta go out! I’ll be back soon!” And rushes down the stairs and out the door into Bleeker Street.

A fair few more hours tick by and Stephen is still strolling. Strolling an area he probably shouldn’t be in because it looks sketchy. When he was back at the Sanctum, lying on his bed and reading, something or _someone_ was on the back of his mind: Karl Mordo, so when he finally let that bother him enough to take him out of reading, something was just urging him to go out for a stroll around New York City.

So here he was right across from a super sketchy old and most likely abandoned warehouse, with that urge still there to continue the stroll inside. _Ok, why the hell is that a good idea? I mean- jesus! But why do I have the urge to actually step inside? Is there something here that’s important?..._

Only one way to find out.

The omega keeps his ears perked up and lets his tail fluff up as much as it could, he slips his sling ring on so he would be prepared for any possible attacks if any were awaiting him. He moves slow across the vicinity, one foot in front of the other.

The urge Stephen was accompanied by led him straight to a certain warehouse that was surprisingly small.

And before Stephen knew what was happening, he was running towards and inside the building, it was as if he were a child on Christmas day running throughout the house to get to the Christmas tree.

His “excitement” ends up leading him to the top floor (third floor) where all the only furniture present is a small table and a chair angled toward the wall. _No bed? No fridge? Is there anybody actually living here? Why did I come her-_ “What are you doing here?”

“That’s funny, I was just asking myself the same thi-,” Stephen says as he slowly spins around only to have his sentence (the last two letters) cut off by the sight of- “Karl?”

********

_Or he just comes here then? That makes it a little easier…_ “What are you doing here?” Karl breaks the silence and was quite surprised by the reply he got: “I don’t know,” _He must not like not knowing._ Karl finds himself smiling at that. “What’s that meant to mean?” He leans against the entryway and crosses his arms, after that he turns his expression back to solemn.

“What the hell is that meant to mean?” Stephen fires back, _an argument? Karl, just cut to the chase! It’s good that he’s here, saves us the trip._ Karl just chuckles in reply and raises his hands as if he were saying “ok ok tiger easy!” which seemed to piss Stephen off more. _Of course it would_. Karl inhales “Ok, Stephen listen,” _Here we go!_ “About earlier,” And he exhales, “What did you mean by “personal matters”?” _Gotchya!_

********

“So _now_ you want to know?” Stephen whispers under his breath and nods.

 _Might as well try and get him to come back so here goes take two!_ “That night when we, you know,” Stephen releases an awkward laugh, “Knotted,” He makes eye contact with Karl only to see that solemn expression again before looking back down, “I might-“ _What? No! Stephen no! What are you doing?_ “Ok look, you know what? Scratch that, just pretend I didn’t say anything ok?” He bites his bottom lip and looks at Karl again with a blank expression.

“What no, Stephen you were telling me something clearly of importance,” Karl takes a few steps towards Stephen.

“No, I _was_ telling you something, but, I don’t think you’d care,” Stephen shakes his head. _Seems to be taking some good effect, keep him curious Stephen._

“Stephen, if it regards the knot we shared that night then clearly it’s important I know,” Worry crosses through Karl’s eyes. _Good_. “I’d prefer Show and Tell Karl,” _There we go_.

“Show and what?” Karl shakes his head, _of course_. “Karl, I mean I’d prefer it if you could come back to the New York Sanctum with me and I show you and explain,” Stephen shrugs a shoulder, “I really need you to trust me, I need you to know because it’s killing me that you don’t have either of those things.” The statement said afterwards caught Stephen off guard.

He hears Karl exhale and say, “Alright, then lets go,” and he walks off. _Wow! Are you serious right now? He actually accepted!_

********

_Ok so Stephen came to you and ask you to come back with him, so the trip wasn’t really saved then. But hopefully we’ll finally find out if we’re right. And that it isn’t a trap._

Karl keeps looking over at Stephen to study him just to make sure if he has any reason to be suspicious of any possible trap. He looks away as Stephen looks at him and moments later feels Stephen’s smaller body hug against him and Stephen lacing their fingers together. Karl looks down and looks back up to look Stephen in the eyes, _I need to know_ , “This isn’t trap, is it?” Karl furrows his brows and Stephen almost looks offended, “Karl, of course it isn’t a trap,” He sighs as they enter the New York Sanctum and head straight to what must be Stephen’s room.

They suddenly stop and Karl suddenly feels the need to pin Stephen to a wall and press his lips against the omegas, Stephen’s ears flop and he’s moaning into the kiss, wrapping both arms around Karl and pulling him in closer. _Oh, this feels good_! Karl forces his tongue past Stephen’s lips and into his mouth and lifts Stephen up against the wall. He ends up parting the kiss and judging by Stephen’s whine, he could clearly go all day, _guess we really owe him then_.

“So, we’re here now, so now you could possibly give me a little more detail?” Karl raises his eyebrows as he puts Stephen back on the ground. Stephen shrugs but does so, “A week after you left I’d noticed that I’d been displaying really weird behaviour,” _did he use the term “weird” on purpose? Because he totally means “Strange” behaviour._ “I’d been enjoying foods I usually like less and well other stuff, so I took a test,” Stephen walks to the door and turns the knob but doesn’t open it, “And it came out positive!” Stephen smirks and opens the door.

 _Wait, what?_ “Hang on a second Stephen, what test did you come out positive? STD?” _Why the fuck is he smirking?!_ “Cancer?” Stephen looks at him and raises a brow, “No! What are you talking about? Jesus, just come in and see before I drag you in here by the tail!” Stephen reaches forward and grabs Karl by the arm and yanks him over. “Come on!” And he drags Karl inside.

“Then what did you test positive for?” Karl couldn’t help getting excited, “I tested positive for-“ He watches Stephen run over, bend and pick something up and as he turns back around he says, “Pregnant!” _Shit._ Stephen was holding a baby, _his_ -no _their_ baby that was probably only few months old.

_The decision has been made._

It's complete silence as Karl just watches the small bundle, finding a smile slowly playing on his lips. And without questions asked he says, "All right Stephen, I'll stay, but keep this in mind," He makes eye contact with Stephen, " _ **You're my final hope.**_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right folks, I guess I'll finish this fic here, but see! It was crappy, but I hope you enjoyed and that you'll leave kudos and a positive comment on maybe what mistakes you've noticed, or what you like or what could be improved or maybe some other ideas for new fics (I'd love that).
> 
> Love you all!


End file.
